


learn to fly (and if you can't then you just free fall)

by amosanguis



Series: a/b/o AUs [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Season/Series 01, author will edit when she's sober, title from a country song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: Dannyhatesit when people fuck withhisalphas.





	learn to fly (and if you can't then you just free fall)

**Author's Note:**

> \--Title from "May We All" by Florida-Georgia Line.  
> \--Takes place between season 1 & season 2.  
> \--A write-and-post so I apologize for any mistakes.

-z-

 

Danny _hates_ it when people fuck with _his_ alphas.

So, he hugs Kono close – takes in her ocean-and-surfboard-wax scent – and promises that nothing will happen to her. Then he pulls back, cradles her face in his hands and pushes their foreheads together.

“You alphas,” he says, grinning, keeping his voice low, “you think you can take on the world just because your fangs are a little longer. Don’t worry, Kono, I got you, okay? I got you.”

Because Kono may be an alpha, may be stronger and faster than he is – but Danny’s omega-mothering instincts have been kicked into high gear and to him, Kono is one of his pups and she’s in need of his comfort.

Kono doesn’t say anything, just buries her face in the crook of Danny’s neck and lets him hold her. She fears for the loss of her badge, of dishonoring her family – putting them through another IA investigation – and it’s all Danny can do to not build a nest and drag her into the center of it, wrapped up tight in blankets and fed all the comfort food he can buy.

But he can’t build a nest because Steve is still in prison and Chin was the one who put him there, so Danny makes do with what he’s got. And what he’s got is free time as he leads Kono towards first his car, then, after a short drive, down to the beach, where the setting sun hits the waves just right.

“Just for you,” he says, pointing his finger at her as he takes her hand and leads her down to the shore, “I’m getting into the water.”

And Kono laughs, small and hesitant, as if unsure if she were allowed.

Danny smiles at her encouragingly – because he might have missed his flight with Rachel and Grace, but he’s not gonna miss this. He’s not gonna let Kono flounder on her own like this. So he strips off his shirt and pants and she follows suit and then they’re both diving into the water – swimming out as far as they can.

Then, when they’re bobbing amongst the waves, seemingly having outswam all their troubles – Kono wraps herself around him, whispers into his ear a soft _thank you_.

“Anything for you, pup,” he says, holding Kono just as tightly as she held him.

He’s not sure how long they float together, but it’s long after the sun has gone, and the moon has risen, shining down on them with its silver light.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
